


The Fall of the Malfoy's

by theladyunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Lucius suddenly realises that his marriage isn't perfect? What happens when he realises he is in love with Bellatrix, his wife's sister? Will he act on his feelings or choose to ignore them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of the Malfoy's

This is the story of how the Malfoys fell from grace. My story, to be exact. My name is Lucius Malfoy and at the age of five I was engaged to Narcissa Black, a family friend a year younger than me. The years passed by naturally enough until we started Hogwarts. The two of us were friends, best friends even, and nothing separated us. Even at Hogwarts we did everything together despite being a year apart. That didn't matter to us. People grew used to seeing us together though we both had other friends including Narcissa's eldest sister Bellatrix.

Over the years I slowly fell in love with her though I did not realise that was the case until I was fifteen or so. I had always known I would marry her so it didn't matter all that much to me. At the end of that year though I asked her out for the sake of it and was more than pleased when she said yes to me.

For the next five years we dated one another until our wedding day in 1974, a year after she graduated from Hogwarts. The next couple of years passed quickly and quietly enough between our honeymoon and my work for the Dark Lord, whose ranks I had joined upon graduating from Hogwarts.

The problem started in 1976 when Narcissa was declared barren, much to our shame. She had always wanted a child and I wanted and needed an heir. I started to drink and she became depressed with the fact that she would never be able to bear me a child. Our relationship continued to go downhill until I would stumble into our room late at night and fuck her whether she wanted it or not.

All I wanted was an heir and even if she had been declared barren I wasn't going to give up on it. During those night time encounters I was violent and angry with her. I would hit her across the face and yell at her, calling her a useless whore. It didn't take long for me to discover I actually got off on causing her pain and often sought ways to make the sex even rougher.

As the years continued to pass Narcissa retreated more and more into herself, and before too long she became a shadow of the person she used to be when we were younger. I didn't care though. I was also starting to seek satisfaction elsewhere, trying to find someone to make me feel alive again, feel wanted except nothing worked so I gave up.

That was until that Christmas when it suddenly all fell into place.

Christmas 1978 came around quickly. Too quickly in my opinion actually as it meant putting on a façade for the rest of our family and friends to make them think that my relationship with Narcissa was fine and nothing was wrong between us. We did manage to pull it off but it was a strain.

As I sat in the living room staring out at the fire on Christmas Eve my thoughts wandered. That morning Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan had arrived so we could begin celebrations for Christmas and I found myself spending a lot of time with Bella, probably too much time, but then, perhaps not, as Bella and I had always been good friends despite the few years between us. The problem I was having was that I was looking at her in a way that I hadn't before.

I was noticing how beautiful, intelligent, sexy and all around perfect that she was. I didn't often think of people in that way- hadn't even thought of Narcissa like that, but Bella inspired those thoughts and feelings deep within me.

I didn't do anything though. I was scared, truth be told, that she wouldn't return the feelings. I looked at her from afar and didn't do anything for weeks. That was until I had a massive argument with Narcissa. I couldn't stay in the Manor with her there any longer without going insane.

I wasn't sure why I did what I did but I apparrated to Lestrange Hall. I knew Bella would be the only one there as Rodolphus was on a mission for our Lord. For hours we just sat there and talked about who knows what- I can't remember know but that isn't important. What is important that I suddenly leant over and kissed her, I wasn't sure why I did what I did but I did just that as I was positive she wouldn't kiss me back. The next minute I was proved wrong she was kissing me back and all thoughts of it not being right vanished from my mind.

I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her kissing her even harder than I had been. Everything seemed perfect.

Doubly so when she pulled back and whispered, "I love you Luc." Those were the words I had wanted to hear from her so much but had convinced myself I never would.

"I love you too Bella," I said in reply, reaching out and sliding her dress straps off her shoulders with a slight smirk upon my face. Running my finger along her collar bone I felt her shiver under my touch. It was perfect. "Bedroom?" I asked her and got a nod of agreement from her.

As she leant her head in the crook of my shoulder I picked her up and carried her to her bed. Sliding the dress completely off her I straddled her hips and slowly kissed her while pinning her hands above her head. I wasn't usually this gentle but for some reason she brought out that side of me. It seemed fitting too- this was our first time together so it made sense in some ways.

Feeling her arch against my erection I moaned slightly and thrust slightly against her knickers. I needed her so much, my body burned for her in a way I had never experienced before. It was intoxicating.

"Lucius," she gasped out as I released her hands and slid one hand between us and pushed my fingers into her knickers, sliding them down until they slid along the entrance to her vagina. It was so wet and inviting. I was losing control of myself and I had to be in her, to feel her around me.

Sliding down her legs I pushed her knickers down until they were no longer in the way and quickly slid off my shirt and then pants until I was naked above her. Spreading her legs I took hold of my erection with one hand and guided myself into the warm heat of her arousal.

Letting her wrap her hands in my hair and pull me up to kiss her I slowly started to move in and out. I had never felt anything as good as this, I loved it. Releasing her from the kiss I slowly kissed her all over her chin and neck as I quickly sped up my thrust. I wasn't going to be able to last long and something as telling me that she wouldn't either.

Panting and groaning I could feel my orgasm approach too soon for my liking, I had wanted this to last awhile but my desire for her was too great. Gripping her hips I tilted them up slightly to meet my thrusts further.

"Come for me Bella," I groaned out and before too long I felt her tighten around me and she screamed my name as her orgasm tore through her setting my own off. Thrusting deep inside her I moaned her name as mine ripped through me.

Afterwards as I lay on top of her regaining my breathe I said, "I love you Bella, I would do anything for you," and I meant every word of it.

That was three years ago now and since then Bella and I have left England to make a life of our own. I know I have a child back home by Narcissa but I have nothing to do with her or our son. As far as I am concerned he isn't mine, my children are the ones I have had with Bellatrix since then. While it rocked Pureblood society and destroyed the Malfoy name, I wouldn't change any of it for the world.


End file.
